


Does he love me?

by Aberwelshgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Gen, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur is in a relationship but when Arthur is always changing their plans. What is Arthur doing? What will Merlin do? Will Merlin end the relationship! Uthur alive and excepts the relationship! Magic is allowed! Morgana alive and with the good side! Gwenbashing! And Gwaine brother to Merlin! Including Lance is alive! Enjoy :)!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does he love me?

Today Merlin had done nothing but been deep in thought. Arthur has been ignoring him for the past month and it was getting a little annoying. Uthur has called a meeting for all members of the royal court to attend and right now Merlin doesn't think he wants to be next to Arthur. Everyone gathers in and takes their seats Merlin did look at Arthur for a moment their eyes met before Merlin turns to Gwaine who gave him a smile a smile Merlin slightly returned. He could feel Arthur gaze on him but ignored him and sat down when Uthur came in. 

Arthur POV: 

I know I should talk to him to explain but I don't know what to say. Merlin looks at me our eyes meet for the first time in a long time he turns away and looks at Gwaine. I noticed a way Gwaine looks at him and it just makes me jealous! A angry feeling goes up my spine Merlin loves me not Gwaine! The door opens revealing father we sat and listened to what he wanted but my head was thinking about Merlins face for my surprise. I smiled about that and I didn't even notice it. 

Merlins POV: 

I know I should say something but I know it will just make things worse I guess. I turned back to Uthur about some bandits and a upcoming ball to celebrate a peace treaty. Another ceremony great. 

Normal POV: 

"And further more watch around your ways around the forest. We don't know completely where they are but be careful." All stood up when Uthur left Merlin and Gwaine left together chatting along. While Arthur went to the training fields to train new recruits. "So what's going on with you and princess?" "Nothing." Gwaine stopped and placed his hands on Merlins shoulders. "Merlin this is me, what's the matter with you and Arthur?" "I don't know... He just ignoring me and I don't know why!?" "Hay, hay! Shh" Gwaine pulled Merlin into his arms not knowing that they were being watched. "Hay... I'm sure nothing is going on" "but why is he ignoring me!" "I don't know.. I don't know." Gwaine kissed Merlins forehead and made their hug tighter. "It's going to be alright, so don't worry about it okay." He pulled away and placed his hands on Merlins face massaging Merlins forehead. "Thanks you Gwaine" "no problem Merlin" "I better get going court sorcerer is always busy" "alright I'll see you later... Bye!" "Bye!" They both made their way in different paths still no idea of knowing that they were being watched. 

With Arthur:

Thinking back Merlin and Gwaine they looked happy.. No! Don't think that Merlin will never cheat on him! Never! He loves me! "Hi Arthur!" "Gwen" "how you!" "I'm okay Gwen." His voice wasn't very reassuring he still hoped that Merlin will talk to him. "Hay" Gwen placed her hands on his shoulders "what's wrong?" "Nothing Gwen..." He pushed her hands off and started to walk again but Gwen stopped him again. "Gwen nothing is wrong!" "I can see something is wrong! What is it?!" "Gwen I said nothin-" Gwen reached up and kissed Arthur who slowly kissed back. 

With Merlin: 

I knew something was going through Arthur head but then again it could be me. Maybe it was me.. Maybe it's because it's not normal for two men to be together.. Tears weld up I quickly try to get away. 'I wish I knew what was wrong with him' I looked up to see a picture that broke my heart even more. Gwen and Arthur kissing... I took a turn and ran to my/Arthur's chambers. I ran to the bed and cried I have no idea how long I cried for but I know I fell asleep. 

Normal POV: 

Arthur suddenly realised what he was doing he pulled away with a shock look on his face. Did he just kiss Gwen! No wait did Gwen just kiss him! "What? Didn't that feel good." Arthur admit it did feel good but it didn't feel right. "I need to go and find Merlin.." He moved Gwen away but was stopped once again. "Why?" Arthur was raged he turned to Gwen with a look that scared her. "Look Gwen! I know you have feelings for me but I don't feel the same!" "Then why did you kiss back?" "..because the heat of the moment! Now leave!" Gwen griped her hands in a ball and then left. Arthur took a deep breath and went out looking for Merlin. 

Merlin/Arthur chambers:

Where is he?! Arthur ran around the palace crazy looking for Merlin bug nobody has seen him! When Arthur entered the chambers he was relieved when he found him asleep on their bed. Arthur smiled and sat next to Merlin pushing some strands of black hair away from his eyes. Arthur lends down and kissed Merlin slowly but passionate at the same time. 'This is defiantly what I want.' He felt Merlin move. He pulled away seeing Merlin waking up. He loves watching Merlin waking up. Seeing his beautiful blue eyes was enough to make him smile. But when Merlin opened his eyes this time it was different. His eyes was now red and blood shot meaning he's been crying. "Merlin why have you been crying?" Did somebody hurt Merlin? Did someone do something?! "Arthur?.... What are you doing here?" "To see you! Silly!" Merlin didn't even pull a smile just a stone face this worried Arthur even more. Merlin sat up and went to the window. Arthur walked over to Merlin and wrapped his arms around Merlin pulling him tight. He loved this he also love the robs that he had made for Merlin. Red long rob almost a dress but he wore blue trousers and new boots underneath. He also now wore a cape but hood attached with was a different shade of red slightly darker. Merlin tensed in his embrace Arthur took notice which made him worry even more. "Merlin? What is it?" "...Do you love me Arthur?" This made Arthur look surprised. "Of course I do! I love you very much-" "then why did you kiss Gwen!!" Merlin broke out of his embrace and glared at Arthur with anger. Arthur's eyes widen! Merlin saw it! "Merlin it wasn't what it looked like!" "Of course it was just a casual kiss then!" "No of course not! She kissed me Merlin! I didn't want to!" "Arthur! You haven't talked to me for a month! And now Gwen it's quit easy to see that you were doing something behind my back!" "I haven't! Merlin I love you!! I love you very much!" Merlin broke down in tears he was really confused! "Merlin the reason why I haven't talked much was because I was planning something..." Arthur walked over and went to his knee and pulled out a ring. Merlin gasped covering his mouth in surprise. "Merlin I know I ignored you for a long time and when you saw that with Gwen it was wrong! She kissed me and I didn't like it.. Merlin it's you I want it's you I love.. So will you please do the honour to marry me " Merlin was in deep shock but he knows he wants to be with Arthur. "I will!" A smile broke on their faces. Arthur places the ring on Merlins finger and looked at it happily. Merlin laughed and jumped into Arthur's arms and kissed each other passionately. "I love you Merlin never forget that" "I love you too!"


End file.
